


Let me make you feel good, Sarry~

by Anonymous



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Amputee, Art, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-27
Updated: 2021-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-28 19:22:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30144390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Sariel got hurt in one of his countless battles. Luckily, there is a friend around to make him forget all about it.
Relationships: Belial/Sariel (Granblue Fantasy)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 7
Collections: Kink Lucky Dip





	Let me make you feel good, Sarry~

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Laylah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laylah/gifts).




End file.
